


The Danganronpa Amalgam

by Creatornottraitor, GayKinnie, KookyCarter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyCarter/pseuds/KookyCarter
Summary: Revenge. The most petty, human thing there is. Despair. A natural Darkness, the empty pit that consumes all. Hope. A shining becon, and a horrible trick.This is gonna be so much fun.





	The Danganronpa Amalgam

_ Finally, after being rejected twice, she was finally getting in. The lottery was extra kind to her this time, sealing her fate. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped through the doors. She saw the other two classes, and those fools that took her place. She could only hope she got a good class. She was about to reach the room when a familiar hand pushed her down, grabbed her books, and ran ahead of her. Her eyes grew wide, her heart racing. Maybe this was just a bad dream. She watched herself run to her class. She looked in the window as she shed her costume, revealing a blue-haired girl, claiming to be the Ultimate Cosplayer. She couldn’t stop herself from running in, fearing rejection. She saw his face, the Headmaster with the same name as her, proclaim “That is a great talent. I guess a Lucky student isn’t needed in this class”, the word she hated to hear. She was being thrown out again, rejected for no reason. The sting hit her bones as she walked out. She didn’t hear the girls high-heels click up behind her, but she did hear the word she whispered. “I know how you can get revenge on those fools.”. Jin smiled, the words slithering in her mind like a snake. Revenge. That sounded nice. She turned around to face Junko. “I’d love that.”. Junko returned her smile, and guided her away. _


End file.
